THAT WAS YOU?
by Candyland0530
Summary: ONE SHOT ,this is about a girl named Jen who has been crushing on harry for the longest time. She thinks he doesn't have a clue but boy was she wrong! Will he feel the same? Read to find out! Harry/OC DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!


This Halloween ball is driving people insane yet, here i was the day before costume ready but with no date. My best friend had her boyfriend to go with and to top it off their costumes matched! well she got her's without him knowing what it looked like, Ron is going to die when he see's Hermione in her costume. I wanted so bad to go with Harry but, he told Ron he was hell-bent on going alone. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who knew of my feelings for Harry, they were there for me when he went through his Cho phase, Herms would stay up with me at night just to keep me company when i couldn't sleep because all i could think about is how he didn't even know i existed yet, i was one of his closest friends just the same. He confused me to no end, sending me signs as if he likes me then up and completely ignoring me for days. Tonight was the night before the Halloween Ball and as usual I'm sitting in my dorm worried like heck, with Herms trying to calm me down.

" But what if he doesn't realize it was me?" i said biting my nails

"That's kind of the point of wearing a mask Jen" she said laying down in her bed.

" I know I'm just nervous, I've never worn something like this and I've never wanted Harry to notice me so much before."

" well jen" Hermione said as she turned over" i know once he sees you, he'll be all yours, cho's costume doesn't even compare to yours , i've seen it, she's dressed up as a homeless girl!"

I giggled at this and my nerves somewhat eased.

"well then tomorrow Harry James Potter won't know what hit him!" i said smiling

" that's my girl! now go to bed so we can get some much-needed sleep!" she said turning the light out.

I smiled to myself tomorrow night i would see if i could actually catch and keep Harry's attention.

I woke up to Hermione jumping on my bed " if you wanna look good for tonight you better get up and start getting ready now!" he wailed as she pulled the covers off me.

I shot up and showered and used my special body wash, it was vanilla honey, Harry's favorite smell.

I got out the shower and slowly but surely got ready and , by the time Herms and I were both fully ready, it was 20 minutes till the dance.

" So how are we doing this are you leaving with them before i come down and I'm walking by myself right?" i said sitting down on my bed adjusting my lace mask. My false eyelashes weren't fitting right with the mask.

" yeah wait 5 minutes after we've gone out of the common room before you come down, that way no one will know who you are!" she said excitedly.

"you're going to be waiting for me by the great hall doors right?" i asked nervous

" yes, I will along with Ron, we're going to be the only ones who know who you are, do you still want that voice charm, to hide your voice?" she asked.

i nodded "let's do it now so i don't forget"

"Masqada voilà" she said pointing her wand at me.

" say something"

" hello Hermione" i said sounding completely different from before my voice sounding something like you might hear an angel say!

I took a look at her, her and Ron were going as Mobsters, her costume would make any man go nuts but i knew Ron, he probably wouldn't even recognize her. she was wearing a black and whites stripped mini dress that was very low and very short with fishnet thigh highs a black tie and a fedora with black strappy stellettos

I smiled at her, " okiedoekie, here goes nothing" she said as she came down the stairs, into the common room.

" Bloody hell! "I heard Ron yell from downstairs, I giggled to myself imagining his face.

I sat in the dorm room waiting the 5 minutes after i heard the portrait door swing close.

" ugh this is torture" i said getting up wrapping my cloak around me hiding my outfit. i was wearing a super sexyblack lace and sheer material corset with a black mini tutu with bows around the top with also the sheer black thigh high stockings with black patent stillettoes and a top hat that had a feather and a black lacey mask that covered my eyes with a flower on the side. all people could see was my head.

i walked the halls earning stares and whispers as people saw me.

I smiled to myself thinking maybe Herms was right, maybe tonight was the night Harry would finally notice me.

when i finally reached the stairs that descended to the great hall doors, i peek around and saw Harry Ron and Herms waiting by the door, his outfit was spectacular. it was an old military outfit bomber jacket and hat included.

I saw Herms spot me and she told Harry to go get her and Ron some punch. He nodded at her strangely.

" it's now or never" i said as i unwrapped the cloak and said a spell that made it disappear. there was one guy who was about to go down the stairs but stopped right in his tracks and his mouth hung open.

* oh yeah herms was so right* i said to myself.

i came around the corner and Herms grabbed Ron's arm and told him to look, his mouth dropped open too then he smiled and said " Harry is going to go crazy for her."

I walked up to them" hey guys" i said in my new voice. Ron looked at me weird " ohhhh right the voice thingy" he said as it dawned on him as to why i sounded so different.

" Jen Harry has no idea that you're even coming , he asked about you, i told him you weren't feeling well so you decided to sleep in, so you have the full reign to do whatever you want to him, he has no idea it's you." she said smiling proudly.

I decided to actually walk into the great hall it was decorated with pumpkins floating and orange and black candles everywhere, it had an eerie romance to it. Ron and Herms followed behind me into the room and we found a table to sit at.

A few guys had already approached me asking me to dance, i simply said no thank you. I was still waiting for Harry.

" There you are, i had to search for yo-" he stopped mid sentence when his eyes fell on me, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

" Harry this is my friend, Victoria, she's in Ravenclaw, one year under us. Victoria, this is Harry" she smirked as she "introduced" us

" hello Harry" i said as he took a seat next to me.

" My what a pretty voice for such a beautiful women" a voice said from behind me. I turned and it was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

I rolled my eyes" Go bother someone else malfoy , whatever it is you want the answer is no" i said taking a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"why you little bit-"

" You finish that sentence malfoy i'll hex you to oblivion!" Hermione said standing up next to me wand at the ready. I guess Draco has always been scared of her ever since she decked him in 3rd year.

He backed away with a sneer on his face.

" Thanks Hermione" i said thoughtfully.

" No problem Victoria" she smiled at me.

the song " if i had you" by Adam Lambert just came on

" hey do you wanna go dance Hermione?" i asked her as one of my favorite songs came on and you can't help but not dance to it with your friends.

i didn't give her a chance to object and i grabbed her and we began to dance, i think every guy was floored seeing 2 girls dancing with each other the way we were. i mean it's nothing sexual between me and herms like that, but it's just having fun!

The music changed and Herms and I went back to the table.

" i never knew you could dance like that?!" Ron said grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. she giggle and kissed him. I envied her, i wanted to be able to do that so bad with Harry but...i guess not, i looked down at the table, and my favorite band came on. Paramore. "the only exception."

" hey Hermione , i think i'm going to go, i don't think anything is going to happen.." and just as i said that Cho Chang came up to Harry and she was NOT dressed as a homeless girl it was more like a sexy pirate outfit. i looked at herms alarmed.

" hey harry you wanna dance?" she said, he glanced back at me and then back to her

"actually.." he said as he turned to me as i stood up " if you would like to victoria, i would be honored if you would dance with me" he said smiling up at me.

I grinned" i would love to" i said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me past Cho, who was standing there, looking hurt.

" you look very beautiful tonight" he said as we swayed to the music

I felt myself blush " thanks, you look really good yourself"

he smiled down at me." you know you look a little like well from the parts the mask doesn't cover, you look like one of my best friends, Jennifer."

i squealed on the inside" oh really where is she?" i asked

" she's sleeping in, she wasn't feeling well, i was hoping she would be here i wanted to ask her something important" he said staring off.

woahwoahwoahwoah.

" oh well hopefully you'll see her tomorrow." i said smiling up at him as we still danced.

" i hope so... I'm sorry this is crazy to be talking to someone i don't even know about her" he smiled sheepishly.

" it's ok, it's always good to get other people's opinions about stuff, I've learned talking to someone who doesn't know about the situation it helps get a clear view on what you want to do."

" well," he paused " i was thinking about asking her to be my girlfriend but i don't know, my ex Cho still likes me, but she's did me over so many times, i don't know if i want to go through something like that again."

My stomach did a back flip, so that's what he was scared of and always backed off. "Well, if i were you if you've been friends with her for so long, i don't think she would hurt you like that, you should know her by now. so go for it, why waste time?" i said suprising myself i'm keeping calm.

" you know maybe your right, thanks Victoria" he said as he kissed my cheek and we walked back as the song ended.

" hey hermione ron, i'm going to bed, my feet are killing me in these heels," i said taking my shoes off i turned to Harry " thanks for the dance Harry, and remember what i said" i finished smiling down at him.

he nodded " Bye victoria" they all said.

i walked out of the hall saying the spell to reverse my voice and the one to get my cloak. i was happier than anything, i practically ran back to the dorm. I showered and got in my pj's which was a gryfinndor tshirt and a pair of yoga pants. i was waiting in the common room when the trio came in.

" good to see you feeling better Jen" herms said winking at me. i fiddled with the mask i had behind my back. " yeah i decided to come read while i waited for you 3, my Harry don't you look handsome, always love a man in uniform" i said grinning.

" thanks, hey do you think i could talk to you for a second" he said coming and sitting next to me taking his hat off

" night guys" ron and herms said as they left the room leaving harry and i alone.

" so you wanted to talk to me" i said bringing my legs to my chest smiling at him, this is what i have waited 3 years for!

" i got some advice from one of miones friends tonight at the dance, she told me to go for it so i am" he said looking directly into my eyes.

ohboyohboyohboy

"well then go fo-" he stopped me mid sentence and kissed me! i was shocked at first but quickly kissed him back.

" jen, will you be my girlfriend" he asked breathlessly, still lingering close to my face.

"i have to tell you something first" i smiled at him opening my eyes. he looked at me worried. I reached around my back and pulled out the mask i wore to the dance and put it on." look familiar?" i said grinning.

His mouth gaped open " THAT WAS YOU?! i should have known, you're eyes they were the same, but your voice?!" he asked still confused to how i fooled him.

" Hermione put a spell on me to chance my voice." i said taking the mask back off.

" wow... you looked amazing and i mean really amazing!" he said getting closer to me kissing me again.

" oh and to answer your question" i said getting his attention again " it's yes!"

He grinned and pulled me into his lap and kissed me.

This was how it was supposed to be, who knew Herms was right, he was mine from the beginning


End file.
